Two Magical Flower
by princess nanachan
Summary: Two magical flower, dongeng yang membawa pada keajaiban. YunKyu,WonMin,Homin, or WonKyu? Check out yourself! Don't Like Don't Read!


**~ Two Magical Flower ~**

**..OneShot Stories..**

**An Alternate Universe Fanfiction**

**Cast : Jung Yunho, Shim Changmin, Choi Siwon, ShimCho Kyuhyun**

**Warn : Typo's, Yaoi, and read slowly!**

**.**

**.**

**Story 1**

**.**

**.**

"Bukannya hari ini pembagian kelas? Kenapa belum berangkat, Min?" Shim Kyuhyun bertanya pada sang adik kembar.

"Hm.. Yeah.." Shim Changmin, sang adik kembar segera menyampirkan tasnya di punggung dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruang makan dengan tidak semangat.

"Hei, tunggu!" Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Changmin dan segera mengecup kedua pipi Changmin sekilas.

".. Nah, selamat jalan.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Dan mau tak mau, Changmin pun membalas senyuman kakaknya itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tak bersemangat.

Hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di hadapan daun pintu, ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai memutar kenop pintu.

Satu...

Changmin mengambil selangkah jarak dari pintu apartemennya.

Dua...

Dua langkah dari apartemennya.

Dan Changmin membuka mata bulatnya. Tersenyum senang. Mengawali hari yang tak terduga baginya.

_**...Two Magical Flower...**_

Changmin selalu percaya akan dongeng yang selalu ia baca saat ia masih kecil. Kisah tentang seseorang yang selalu percaya akan keajaiban angka 2. Angka 2 yang akan selalu menuntunnya dalam keajaiban dan indahnya kehidupan.

Dan Changmin selalu menginginkan hal serupa yang terjadi pada hidupnya.

Ia lahir pada bulan ke 2 pada kalender Masehi sebagai anak ke 2. Karenanya, Changmin percaya bahwa angka 2 adalah angka keberuntungannya.

Setiap akan memulai sesuatu atau mengawali hari, ia akan memejamkan matanya sambil mengambil 2 buah langkah ke depan.

Dan saat ia membuka matanya, ia percaya keajaiban akan menghampirinya. Ia percaya bahwa keajaiban akan hadir di depan matanya seusai merapal mantera _Two Magical Flower._

Ia adalah Shim Changmin. Anak kedua dari keluarga seniman bermarga Shim. Ayahnya seorang sutradara musikal terkenal dan ibunya adalah aktris musikal sekaligus penyanyi dan penari yang berbakat. Bahkan ibunya pernah dinobatkan sebagai wanita paling cantik di Korea Selatan.

Dan Changmin berfikir, semua yang ada pada kedua orangtuanya hanya menurun pada kakak kembarnya, Shim Kyuhyun.

Kembar yang aneh memang, mengingat bahwa mereka dilahirkan dengan jarak waktu 15 hari dengan fisik yang tidak identik sama sekali. Kyuhyun terlahir dengan kulit putih pucat, rambut hitam bergelombang, dan badan yang ramping. Berbeda dengan Changmin yang terlahir dengan kulit putih susu, rambut cokelat lurus, dan badan yang sedikit berisi.

Dan jangan heran kenapa Kyuhyun tidak berangkat sekolah bersama Changmin. Jawabannya, karena memang mereka disekolahkan dengan cara yang berbeda.

Sejak kecil, semua orang di sekitar mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas perbedaan saudara kembar yang tidak identik itu. Mereka akan menggumam 'cantik' ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan menggumam 'manis' ketika melihat Changmin.

Kyuhyun dengan wajah maskulinnya yang cantik dianugerahi suara selembut simphony. Karenanya, sejak kecil Kyuhyun sudah sukses menuai karir sebagai seorang aktor musikal berbakat, berbeda dengan adiknya yang bersuara melengking tinggi. Changmin hanya bisa menjadi backing vocal pada pertunjukan yang disutradarai ayahnya. Itulah sebabnya Changmin bersekolah di sekolah umum dan Kyuhyun melanjutkan studinya dengan homeschooling.

Awalnya Changmin menolak ketika Kyuhyun mengajaknya untuk tinggal mandiri bersama di apartemen yang Kyuhyun beli dengan uang hasil kerjanya, karena Changmin merasa muak harus hidup dalam bayang - bayang kegemerlapan kakaknya.

Tapi kemudian ia luluh ketika sang kakak mengadakan aksi mogok kerja jika Changmin tak mau tinggal bersamanya.

_Two Magical Flower_..

Changmin yakin jika suatu hari nanti ia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya sendiri terlepas dari bayang - bayang sang kakak.

Satu...

Changmin memejamkan matanya dan mengambil satu langkah kedepan.

Dua...

Changmin membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya melihat jajaran nama yang terpampang pada papan mading sekolah.

"Shim Changmin.." mengeja nama miliknya sebelum akhirnya melihat nama di samping namanya yang menandakan teman sebangkunya.

"..Jung Yunho" geram Changmin menahan emosi.

"Minggir! Minggir!" Seseorang bermata musang menyeruak ke dalam sekumpulan anak yang sedang melihat pengumuman di mading sekolah.

"Dasar berisik!" cibir Changmin ketika sang pemilik mata musang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan tak bersahabat.

"Minggir sana! Kalau sudah selesai, cepat pergi!"

Changmin hanya memutar matanya malas mendengar pria bermata musang itu mengusirnya dan segera keluar dari kerumunan pengap di pagi hari itu.

Jung Yunho, pria bermata musang itu, kontan mendelikkan matanya saat mendapati namanya bersebelahan dengan orang yang baru saja dibentaknya.

"Yak! Shim Changmin! Tunggu aku!" Yunho segera berlari menyeruak keluar dari kerumunan di depan mading dan menarik bahu Changmin.

"Kita sekelas dan sebangku lagi! Kenapa tidak bilang, eoh?"

"Kau punya mata normal dan masih dapat mengeja namamu sendiri, buat apa aku membuang suaraku untuk memberitahumu!"

"Cih! Kalau suaramu itu sebagus Kyuhyun, baru aku memakluminya!" Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang berdiri mematung menatap kepergian Yunho.

Yunho sama sekali tak sadar, bahwa ia kembali menggoreskan luka di hati Changmin seperti hari - hari sebelumnya.

2 tahun berturut - turut Changmin dan Yunho sekelas di Seoul Senior High School. Dan kini, saat Changmin mengharapkan keajaiban di akhir tahunnya bersekolah, lagi - lagi Changmin harus kecewa dengan kenyataan.

Changmin belum mendapatkan keajaibannya hingga harus sekelas dan sebangku untuk tahun ketiganya bersama Yunho –teman sebangkunya yang berantakan dan sangat berisik.

"XII IA 2.." gumam Changmin membaca nama kelas di hadapannya.

Menghirup nafas dalam - dalam, Changmin memejamkan matanya.

Satu..

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas.

Dua...

Dua langkah, Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan kembali membuka matanya perlahan.

Dan saat matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, seseorang melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum ke arah Changmin.

"Hahhh.." Changmin menghela nafasnya secara kasar "..tidak ada yang berubah ternyata!" gumam Changmin kecewa menuju orang yang melambaikan tangan padanya beberapa saat lalu.

**Brukk**

Changmin melemparkan tasnya sembarang ke atas meja dan mendudukkan dirinya secara kasar di bangkunya.

Dengan tak bersemangat, ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Mata Changmin dengan nyaman tertutup saat sebuah tangan besar membelai rambut Changmin dengan lembut.

"Kau masih melakukan kebiasaanmu itu rupanya.." Yunho angkat bicara tanpa menghentikan belaian tangannya di rambut Changmin.

"Bukan urusanmu!" tukas Changmin sambil menepis kasar tangan Yunho di kepalanya dan menegakkan duduknya.

"Masih percaya _Two Magical Flower_?"

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan memicingkan matanya tajam.

"Aku bukannya mau mengejekmu! Tapi bisakah kau lakukan itu sekarang?"

Changmin mengernyitkan dahinya pertanda bingung dengan permintaan Yunho.

" Ayolaaah.. Sebentar saja!"

Muak dengan rajukan Yunho yang sama sekali tidak imut, akhirnya Changmin memilih memejamkan matanya.

"Satu..." Changmin mulai menghitung

"Dua.." Changmin membuka matanya perlahan hingga akhirnya ia terkejut mendapati sebuah gelang di hadapannya.

"Anggap saja ini hadiah persahabatan dariku!" ujar Yunho sambil memakaikan gelang itu di tangan kiri Changmin.

"Sahabat?" Changmin menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Iya. Sa-ha-bat! Kita kan sudah 2 tahun ini selalu duduk sebangku. Bahkan ini tahun ketiga kita duduk sebangku! Dan aku rasa... Aku mengenalmu dengan baik dan begitu juga kau yang mengenalku dengan baik. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kita bersahabat?" tanya Yunho dengan senyum yang cerah sambil mengangkat pergelangan tangan kanannya –tempat melingkarnya gelang yang sama persis dengan gelang yang Yunho berikan untuk Changmin.

Tapi ada yang aneh pada diri Changmin, hingga membuatnya tersenyum miris memperhatikan sepasang gelang persahabatan yang ia dan Yunho pakai.

"Nah, karena sekarang kita bersahabat.. Kau harus berjanji akan menceritakan apapun keluh kesahmu padaku dan begitu juga sebaliknya!" Lagi - lagi Yunho memerintah sesuka hatinya.

Tapi entah mengapa, Changmin merasa hangat di hatinya.

.

.

.

"Minnie! Lihat ini! Aku berhasil mendapatkan foto serta tanda tangan Kyuhyun! Aaaa senangnya!"

"Kuberitahu kau rahasia besar!"

Yunho menatap Changmin bingung

" Shim Kyuhyun itu kakakku!"

"Pfft!Buahahaha... Kau ini ada – ada saja!" Yunho menertawakan Changmin yang tersenyum miris.

Changmin hanya menatap datar pada perilaku Yunho yang kasar dan urakan mendadak seperti orang tak waras jika sudah menyangkut Kyuhyun. Seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini, menciumi foto yang menampilkan Kyuhyun yang sedang bernyanyi di atas panggung dengan berselipkan tanda tangan yang amat Changmin kenal.

Tentu saja Changmin mengenalnya. Karena tanda tangan itu adalah tanda tangannya sendiri yang ia buat semirip mungkin dengan tanda tangan Kyuhyun.

Ya, Changmin selalu melakukan apapun untuk kakak kembarnya.

Mulai dari menjadi backing vokalnya, membalas surat dari penggemar, bahkan mengantikan Kyuhyun di atas panggung dengan berbalut make up tebal dan wig ketika Kyuhyun mendadak sakit.

Apapun akan Changmin lakukan demi kakak tersayangnya itu asalkan tidak ada yang mengetahui kalau Changmin adalah adik dari aktor terkenal Kyuhyun.

Seringkali Kyuhyun ingin memperkenalkan Changmin pada dunia. Ingin memperkenalkan adik tersayang dan adik terhebatnya itu ke semua orang. Tapi Changmin selalu menolak.

Changmin menolak karena ia tak mau menjadi bayang - bayang kakaknya seperti yang ia rasakan ketika masih kecil. Ia tidak mau orang lain membanding - bandingkan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mau dipandang orang lain karena ia adik dari Kyuhyun.

Karenanya, Yunho tak pernah tahu, kalau idola yang selama ini digemarinya adalah kakak dari Changmin.

"Kalau kau punya idola, kau pasti mengerti betapa bahagianya aku sekarang!" ucapan Yunho membuyarkan lamunan sesaat Changmin.

"Siapa bilang aku tidak punya idola? Aku punya!" Jawab Changmin tak mau kalah.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Yunho penasaran

"Em.. Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu nama aslinya. Yang aku tahu, ia seorang dancer jalanan yang sangat kukagumi. Orang - orang biasa menyebutnya CSW.. Nama yang aneh memang. Tapi aku rasa itu bukan nama aslinya.." Changmin bercerita dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya dengan lucu. Tak sadar bahwa Yunho memperhatikannya dengan senyum yang tak lepas di bibirnya.

"..Aku hanya pernah melihatnya sekali. Waktu itu, aku melihatnya sedang menari di taman dekat Namsan Tower.. Dan saat itu juga, aku menetapkan hatiku untuk menjadi penggemarnya!" ucap Changmin dengan antusias dan mata bulatnya yang menyipit sebelah.

Yunho yang melihat pemandangan manis di hadapannya tak kuasa menahan tangannya untuk mengacak lembut rambut Changmin yang halus sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tahu siapa CSW itu.." ucap Yunho setelah mendapat tatapan kesal dari Changmin yang sedang merapikan rambutnya kembali.

"Benarkah?" tanya Changmin antusias.

Yunho mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Kau lupa kalau aku juga dancer? Yaah, walaupun belum seterkenal idolamu itu.."

"Eh? Terkenal?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Ne.. Memangnya kau tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Em.. Waktu itu CSW menari dengan memakai topi dan kacamata hitam. Padahal waktu itu malam hari.." ucap Changmin sambil meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu dan memiringkan kepalanya saat ia membayangkan CSW.

"Nah itu dia! Menurutmu, kenapa CSW memakai topi dan kacamata hitam?"

"Untuk menyamar?" jawab Changmin sembarang.

"Tepat sekali!"

"Eh? Benarkah?"tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"Yap! Kuberi tahu rahasia ini hanya padamu.." Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Changmin "CSW itu adalah Choi Siwon.." bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin.

"Mwo?!" Changmin membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat dengan mulut yang terbuka berbentuk huruf O.

"Ne.. Aku pernah menjadi back dancernya.. Dan aku pernah menguntitnya seharian.. Tapi kemudian aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Ia turun dari mobil mewahnya yang terparkir tersembunyi dengan menggunakan topi dan kacamata hitam. Kemudian ia mulai menari di beberapa taman kota. Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa aktor dan penyanyi terkenal sepertinya mau _perform_ di jalan dan tanpa dibayar.."

"Ne.. Aku juga baru ingat sekarang. Waktu aku melihatnya menari, aku sama sekali tidak melihat kotak uang. Jadi ia benar - benar melakukan itu tanpa dibayar.. UAAAAA benar - benar idola yang mengagumkan!" Changmin tiba - tiba saja berteriak antusias dan membuat seisi kelas menatapnya heran—untungnya kelas belum dimulai. Dan kini giliran Yunho yang menatap Changmin dengan malas.

.

.

.

Sore itu Changmin tiba - tiba saja turun dari bis di pertengahan jalannya pulang. Melihat pemandangan sungai Han di sore hari memiliki daya tarik yang lebih ketimbang pulang ke apartemennya

Changmin memilih duduk di bangku panjang yang tak berpenghuni di tepi sungai Han. Hingga matanya menemukan kerumunan kecil di sudut yang agak jauhdari tempatnya duduk.

Terdengar tepukan tangan dan alunan musik yang berdentum dengan beat cepat dari arah sana, segera saja Changmin menghampiri kerumunan itu.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat menemukan sosok itu di sana. Papan nama CSW di hadapannya yang sedang menari membuat Changmin yakin sepenuhnya. Bahwa lelaki bertubuh atletis dengan topi dan kacamata hitam itu memang idolanya yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Changmin sedikit mengernyit bingung saat melihat pergerakan tangan CSW yang terlihat lentur sekali. Berbeda dengan penampilan CSW sebelumnya yang pernah Changmin lihat, pergerakan tangan CSW sedikit kaku.

Changmin terpesona sepenuhnya hingga tanpa sadar hujan telah turun ke permukaan bumi. Kerumunan pun menyebar untuk mendapatkan perlindungan dari rintik hujan yang semakin deras.

Tapi musik belum mau berhenti dan CSW belum menghentikan tariannya. Changmin pun tetap bertepuk tangan dan memilih diguyur hujan menyaksikan tubuh atletis itu masih meliuk indah dialiri air hujan dan menambah kesan seksi padanya.

Hingga musik itu berhenti, CSW mematung sesaat, saat mendapati Changmin masih berdiri di hadapannya seorang diri sambil bertepuk tangan.

Dengan menenteng pemutar musiknya, kemudian CSW berlari menuju Changmin. Ia membuka jaketnya dan menyampirkannya pada tubuh Changmin yang sedikit menggigil. Setelah itu, CSW bergegas pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terpana dengan sosok yang baru saja berdiri di hadapannya.

Dengan senyum senang tergambar jelas di wajahnya, akhirnya Changmin melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu sambil menyesapi aroma parfum maskulin dari jaket kulit yang disampirkan pada tubuhnya.

_Wangi Choi Siwon_, hafal Changmin dalam hati.

"Aku rasa... Aku bukan hanya mengaguminya.. Tapi juga menyukainya.." gumam Changmin sambil kembali membayangkan CSW yang berusaha melindungi Changmin dari hujan dengan jaketnya.

.

.

.

"Hatchuh!" Changmin bersin - bersin di dalam kelas.

"Hatchih!"

Changmin menoleh bingung saat mendapati bersin yang bukan miliknya.

"Kau flu juga?" tanya Changmin saat Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Changmin.

"Ne.. Aku kehujanan kemarin" jawab Yunho singkat.

"Ah sama. Aku juga kehujanan kemarin.."

"Jangan - jangan kita berjodoh?"

**Bukk**

Changmin memukul kepala Yunho dengan buku tebalnya saat mendengar pernyataan bodoh Yunho.

"Aw! Sakit Minnie.. Aku kan hanya bercanda.."

"Makanya kalau bicara jangan sembarangan!" omel Changmin.

"Ah ya, Minnie.. Nanti malam kau ada acara tidak?"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti malam ada pertunjukkan musikal Kyuhyun.. Kau temani aku nonton ya? Ya? Ya? Pleaase.." pinta Yunho dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat - buat. Membuat Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat wajah bodoh Yunho.

"Ng.. Apa ini artinya kencan?" goda Changmin

"Eh? E-ng.. Y-ya... A-anggap saja begitu.." jawab Yunho dengan gugup.

Hening kemudian.

Baik Yunho maupun Changmin hanya diam membisu mencerna kembali ucapan masing - masing dengan deru jantung yang berpacu cepat.

Untuk pertama kalinya baik Yunho maupun Changmin merasakan getaran aneh di hati masing - masing.

"M-maaf.. Kita lihat nanti saja.. Aku tidak yakin, aku bisa datang.." jawab Changmin sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah pasti merona.

Bukan ingin menolak ajakan Yunho. Sungguh, Changmin ingin sekali menemani Yunho menonton pertunjukkan musikal itu. Bahkan Changmin sudah senang bukan main hanya dengan membayangkan jalan berdua dengan Yunho.

Tapi... Ada tuntutan yang harus Changmin lakukan.

Menjadi backing vocal Kyuhyun tentunya.

_**Drrt drrt drrt**_

Ponsel Changmin bergetar tanda panggilan masuk. Dan benar saja, terpampang sebuah nama yang tak asing pada layar ponsel Changmin, Shim Kyuhyun.

"Ya Hyung, ada apa?"

"..."

" Mwo?! Kau sakit?! Lalu bagaimana nanti malam?!"

"..."

"Hhhhh.." Changmin tampak menghela nafas beratnya."..Ne, aku kesana sekarang"

Changmin segera merapikan tasnya seusai sambungannya dengan Kyuhyun terputus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho dengan raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"Hyung-ku sakit" jawab Changmin sekenanya.

"Hyung? Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya kakak" ucap Yunho bingung

"Apa aku harus menjelaskan seluruh silsilah keluargaku padamu?!" tanya Changmin dengan nada yang meninggi dan membuat Yunho tersentak kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Changmin menghardiknya.

_Maafkan aku Yunho..Salahmu sendiri yang tak menanggapi ucapan seriusku waktu lalu. Tapi aku tak mau menegaskannya. Aku tak ingin kau tahu kalau Kyuhyun memang kakakku.._

Sebut saja Changmin egois. Toh nyatanya Changmin ingin menyimpan Yunho hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena ia tak ingin Yunho bisa memiliki akses untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Minnie.." Yunho menggenggam hangat tangan Changmin. Membuat amarah Changmin meredam seketika.

"Aku tak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu.. Aku hanya khawatir denganmu.."

"Ne. Aku juga minta maaf telah membentakmu tadi.. Aku tidak apa - apa. Hyungku saat ini demam tinggi, jadi aku harus pulang sekarang.."

"Ne, kau pulang saja. Biar nanti aku yang menyampaikan izinmu pada Park Songsaengnim"

"Ne, Terima kasih.. Aku pulang ya.."

"Minnie.." Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Changmin dengan tangan kanannya.

Changmin memperhatikan tautan kedua tangan itu sesaat ketika ia melihat benda yang sama melingkar di kedua tangan tersebut.

_Gelang persahabatan_

Lagi, Changmin tersenyum miris melihat gelang itu.

"Ini.. " Yunho membuka lilitan syal hijau di lehernya dan melilitkannya di leher Changmin.

"..Bukan hyungmu saja yang sedang sakit. Tapi kamu juga.." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut pada Changmin dan membenahi letak syalnya di leher Changmin.

Changmin hanya mengangguk kecil dengan imut sambil menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Cepat sembuh, Ne.." bisik Yunho sambil mengecup puncak kepala Changmin yang sedang tertunduk malu.

**Deg!**

Degup jantung Changmin benar - benar tak terkendalikan mendapatkan perlakuan manis dari Yunho.

"K-kau juga.. Cepat sembuh.." jawab Changmin terbata

"Hahaa.. tenang saja. Kalau aku sih, nanti malam juga sembuh! Akan kupastikan kalau nanti malam aku akan melihat Kyuhyun-ku di atas panggung!" ucap Yunho dengan semangat.

Tanpa perduli bahwa ia telah menancapkan sebuah belati panjang pada hati Changmin. Membuat nafas Changmin tercekat saat itu juga. Dan tak mampu menahan diri lebih lama lagi di hadapan Yunho.

Ia berlari sambil menangis meninggalkan kelas itu dengan sebuah pemikiran yang baru ia sadari.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Yunho.

.

.

.

"Aku beruntung sekali memilikimu sebagai backing vocalku! Coba kalau tidak, bisa hancur berantakan pertunjukkan musikal ini!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan riang pada adiknya yang tengah didandani dengan make up tebal dan wig bergelombang.

Sang penata rias yang sedang berusaha membuat penampilan Changmin semirip mungkin dengan Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, sehingga sang penata rias sudah terbiasa mendandani Changmin seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang melihat wajah manis adiknya dari pantulan kaca pun ikut tersenyum puas dengan olesan sang penata rias. Senyum itu terus mengembang tanpa menyadari wajah pias asli sang adik.

Seperti yang Yunho katakan, bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang sedang sakit. Tapi Changmin juga.

"Aku mau ambil minum dulu ya, Min.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil melangkah keluar _dressing room_.

**Bruk!**

"Aw! Kalau jalan itu lihat - lihat!" omel Kyuhyun saat tiba - tiba saja ia menabrak seseorang ketika kakinya melangkah keluar dari _dressing room_.

"M-maafkan aku!"

"Maaf maaf! Seenaknya saja kau minta maaf!" omel Kyuhyun lagi

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.." Yunho membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat menghadap Kyuhyun

"Cih! Minggir kau! Menghalangi jalanku saja!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendorong kasar bahu Yunho.

"Apa benar itu Kyuhyun-ku? Tapi waktu ia memberikan fotonya waktu itu, ia tidak bersikap sesombong ini..Ah.. Mungkin moodnya sedang buruk.. Tapi ia tetap cantik saat marah - marah seperti itu" gumam Yunho sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa Yunho sadari, di balik pintu _dressing room_ seseorang telah mendengar apa yang Yunho ucapkan sambil memegang dada kirinya yang mendadak sakit.

Ya, Changmin mendengar semua ucapan Yunho. Termasuk bagian 'waktu ia memberikan fotonya'.

Changmin tersenyum miris.

Saat jumpa fans beberapa waktu silam, Changminlah yang menyamar dan menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun. Dan lewat tangannya sendiri Changmin menyerahkan foto Kyuhyun pada Yunho. Tapi Yunho yang mengaku sahabatnya, malah tidak menyadari hal tersebut.

.

.

.

**Brakk!**

"KYUHYUUUN!"

Serentak semua penonton musikal itu berteriak histeris ketika melihat sang idola jatuh dari panggung.

Yunho yang memang berada pada deretan bangku terdepan, segera menghampiri dan menggendongnya untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

"_Ambulance_! Cepat siapkan _ambulance_!" Semua Kru berteriak panik tak terkecuali Yunho yang sedang menggendong sang idola ala bridal style.

Dengan arahan para kru musikal, Yunho menuju backstage untuk segera ke parkiran dimana _ambulance_ sedang menunggu di sana.

"Changmin!"

**Deg!**

Langkah Yunho terhenti seketika.

"Hiks..hikss.. Bangun Changmin-ah!" Kyuhyun menghampiri Yunho sambil terisak dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah Changmin.

Yunho mematung bisu sambil membolakan matanya yang sipit. Ia sepenuhnya syok akan kenyataan di hadapannya saat ini.

Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun ada di hadapannya sedangkan ada seseorang dalam gendongannya yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa diam saja, Bodoh! Ayo cepat bawa Changmin ke rumah sakit!"

Dan teriakan Kyuhyun mau tak mau membuat Yunho kembali melangkahkan kakinya walau pikirannya masih mengawang tak jelas.

.

.

.

"Hai Changmin.. Ireona.." suara bariton yang mengalun merdu mengawali pagi Changmin yang indah.

Satu..

Changmin mulai menghitung dalam hati.

Dua...

Changmin mulai membuka matanya perlahan - lahan.

Dan di sampingnya berdirilah sosok tegap bertubuh atletis.

" K-kau?"

Changmin berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya untuk memastikan sosok di sampingnya saat ini.

"Hai.." sosok itu tersenyum lembut hingga menampilkan lesung pipi di wajahnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga.. Aku sudah bosan menunggumu selama tiga hari di sini. Tapi kau malah asyik tidur.." candanya sambil terkekeh kecil.

"T-tapi.. Kenapa kau bisa ada d-disini?" tanya Changmin gugup.

"Em.. Kalau itu.. Mungkin kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada kakakmu.. Menurut yang aku dengar sih, katanya kau menyukaiku.. Jadi, mulai sekarang.. Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku.."ucap lelaki itu sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan sukses membuat Changmin merona hebat.

_Apa ini mimpi? Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti nyata?_

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali - kali menatap pria itu, CSW, atau dengan nama asli Choi Siwon.

"Haha.. Kau ini lucu sekali.." Siwon mencubit gemas pipi Changmin

"Aw sakit hyung.."

"Habis kau ini lucu sekali.." Siwon mengacak lembut rambut Changmin

"Aku hanya bercanda tadi.. Jangan dianggap serius, Ne?" ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Dan sejak saat itulah, kedekatan Changmin dan Siwon dimulai.

Memang benar yang dikatakan Siwon, selama 3 hari berturut - turut ia akan ke rumah sakit sehabis syuting. Tapi itu pun hanya sebentar.

Dan beruntungnya Siwon, Changmin siuman di saat ia sedang menjenguknya.

Sementara seseorang yang menunggui Changmin hampir 24 jam, justru harus menahan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar Changmin.

Dan seseorang itu adalah Yunho, yang rela bolos sekolah 3 hari berturut - turut hanya untuk menunggu Changmin hingga sadar. Ia memang sengaja keluar ruangan saat Siwon menjenguk Changmin, karena ia ingin memberi Siwon privasi. Dan ia juga tahu kalau Siwon hanya menjenguk Changmin sebentar saja.

Tapi nyatanya hari ini berbeda.

Changmin siuman dan Yunho bisa mendengar suara yang dirindunya dari balik pintu.

Ia bisa saja langsung ke dalam ruangan tersebut tapi keraguan menahan langkahnya.

Ia ragu karena ada satu hal yang masih harus diselelesaikan olehnya dan Changmin.

Ya, Yunho sudah tahu kalau selama ini Changmin lah yang sering menggantikan posisi Kyuhyun. Bahkan Yunho sadar sepenuhnya, bahwa sosok idola yang disukainya selama ini bukanlah Kyuhyun, melainkan Changmin.

Dan Yunho tak mau Changmin tahu kalau ialah yang membawanya ke rumah sakit dan mengetahui segalanya.

Yang Yunho mau, Changmin mengungkapkan semua itu sendiri pada Yunho. Yunho mau Changmin sendiri yang bercerita tentang semua ini.

Maka di sinilah Yunho sekarang. Diluar pintu kamar Changmin. Mendengarkan suara tawa ringannya bersama Siwon sang idola. Membuat Yunho tersenyum miris mendengarnya. Entah apa yang dirasakannya, Yunho juga tak mengerti. Tiba - tiba saja ia merasakan hatinya sakit mendengar tawa Changmin bersama orang lain.

Hingga akhirnya Yunho memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan sebucket bunga Lili yang baru saja dibelinya di depan pintu, kemudian berbalik melangkah pergi.

Setidaknya ia tahu, Changmin sudah lebih baik sekarang.

.

.

.

"Hyung, aku ingin jalan - jalan keluar.. Temani aku ya?" pinta Changmin pada Siwon.

"Ne.. Aku siapkan dulu kursi rodanya.."jawab Siwon tersenyum lembut sambil menyiapkan kursi roda kemudian membantu Changmin menaikinya.

Satu..

Changmin menghitung dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya ketika ia sampai di pintu kamar.

Dua...

Changmin kembali membuka matanya dan kursi roda tiba - tiba saja berhenti.

"Eh? Ada apa hyung? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Changmin menoleh ke belakang.

"Itu.. Ada bunga di kakimu.." Siwon menunjuk ke arah bucket bunga di lantai yang tak jauh dari kaki Changmin di kursi roda.

Changmin pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Siwon. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah bucket bunga Lili putih yang dirangkai indah.

Changmin akhirnya mengambil bunga itu dengan sebuah nama yang terlintas di benaknya.

_***Flashback***_

"Ayo Minnie, cepat! Kalau berlama - lama di sini nanti bisnya semakin sesak penumpang.. Ini kan jam pulang sekolah dan jam pulang kantor.. Pasti nanti bisnya penuh!" Yunho menarik tangan Changmin yang masih terpaku di taman sekolah sepulang sekolah.

"Ish tunggu sebentar!" Changmin menepis tangan Yunho dan memilih menghampiri sekelompok tanaman Lili yang baru bermekaran.

"Kau suka Lili?" tanya Yunho menghampiri Changmin yang sedang menghirup aroma Lili dalam - dalam.

Changmin hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Yunho.

_Indah._

_Bukan bunganya._

_Tapi kamu yang indah._

Yunho mengagumi Changmin dalam hati.

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah damai Changmin dengan mata terpejam dan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

"Satu.." Changmin mulai menggumam

"Dua.." Dan Changmin kembali membuka matanya tepat ketika Yunho memetik setangkai bunga Lili putih dan menghadapkannya pada Changmin sambil tersenyum lembut.

_***Flashback end***_

Changmin tersenyum sambil memegang bucket bunga itu. Walaupun ia tak tahu siapa pengirim bunga itu, tapi hatinya meneriakkan satu nama, Yunho.

.

.

.

"Pagi semua.." sapa Changmin pada seisi kelas.

"Changmin, kau sudah sembuh?"

"Jadi benar kau adik Shim Kyuhyun?"

Puluhan pertanyaan melayang begitu saja dari seisi kelas. Dan Changmin harus rela membuang tenaganya sedikit untuk menjawab sebelum akhirnya ia menuju tempat duduknya yang sudah terisi tas di samping bangkunya.

"Yunho sudah datang?" tanya Changmin pada temannya yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ne.. Ia dipanggil ke ruangan Park Songsaengnim tadi.."

Changmin mengernyit bingung mendapat jawaban dari temannya.

"Memangnya anak itu bikin masalah apa lagi?"tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Entahlah.. Mungkin karena bolos selama 3 hari.."

_Bolos 3 hari?_

_Kenapa?_

Changmin semakin bingung mendapati teman sebangkunya yang selalu bertindak sesuka hati itu.

"Minnie? Kau sudah masuk sekolah?" Yunho duduk di bangkunya dan segera memasukkan sebuah surat di tangannya ke dalam tas.

"Surat apa itu?" tanya Changmin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Walupun Changmin sebenarnya sudah tahu, itu pasti surat peringatan untuk orang tua Yunho.

"Bukan apa - apa.." jawab Yunho tanpa memgalihkan pandangannya ke Changmin.

_Hei, apa ia sedang menghindariku? Kenapa ia tidak mau menatapku?_tanya Changmin dalam hati.

"Kudengar kau bolos selama 3 hari. Kemana saja kau?"

"Kau sendiri juga tidak masuk sekolah selama 3 hari!"

"Itu karena aku sakit! Hei, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi!"

"Aku sibuk akhir - akhir ini. Maklumlah.. Pekerjaanku sebagai _back dancer_ mengharuskanku pergi kemanapun sang artis pergi.." bohong Yunho.

"Jadi.. Kau tidak tahu kalau aku sakit?" Changmin bertanya dengan nada kecewa yang kentara sekali.

"Ne.. Maaf, aku tidak menjengukmu.." Yunho berbohong lagi.

"_Gwaenchana_.. Lagipula aku sudah sembuh sekarang.."

" Sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita jalan - jalan? Oke?" tanya Yunho sambil menghadap Changmin dan menatapnya untuk pertama kali pagi itu.

Dan Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum lega mendapati mata musang itu mau menatapnya kembali.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, detak jantung keduanya sama - sama berpacu 2 kali lebih cepat.

.

.

.

_**Ting tong**_

Kyuhyun bergegas membuka pintu apartemennya ketika mendengar bunyi bel.

"P-permisi.. A-aku ingin bertemu Changmin.." ucap Yunho gugup saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya.

Bagaimanapun juga, sosok Kyuhyun adalah idola yang selama ini Yunho sanjung. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, Yunho telah jatuh cinta pada adik kembar Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Kau yang waktu itu menolong Changmin, kan?" tebak Kyuhyun antusias.

"Sst.. Bisa tolong rahasiakan hal ini? Aku mohon.. Jangan sampai Changmin tahu kalau aku yang menolongnya waktu itu"

Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

_Benar - benar saudara kembar! Bahkan sifatnya saat bingung pun mirip!_batin Yunho dalam hati.

"Eh.. Ne, masuklah dulu"

Kyuhyun mempersilakan Yunho masuk kemudian membuatkan Yunho secangkir minuman.

"Jadi kau teman sekelas Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun saat kini Yunho dan Kyuhyun berbincang akrab.

"Ne. Bahkan kami sebangku.."

"Wuaa senangnya bisa punya teman sebangku! Pasti senang bisa mengobrol banyak!" ucap Kyuhyun antusias.

"Eh? Memangnya kau tidak sekolah?"

"Aku homeschooling.. Jadi aku tidak punya teman sekolah.." ucap Kyuhyun sedih sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir.

Yunho hanya terkekeh melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia teringat akan tingkah seseorang yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin.

Obrolan Kyuhyun dan Yunho pun terus berlanjut tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang terus mengamati mereka dari balik dinding ruang tamu.

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum miris melihat keakraban Yunho dengan kakak kembarnya.

_**Ting tong**_

Suara bel memecah perhatian Changmin sesaat. Dan ia beranjak keluar dari persembunyiannya untuk membukakan pintu.

"Biar aku saja yang buka" ucap Changmin bergegas tanpa melihat raut kebingungan di wajah Yunho.

"Hai manis.." sapa sebuah suara bariton di depan pintu apartemen saat Changmin membukakan pintu, yang ternyata adalah milik Choi Siwon.

"Hai.." sapa Changmin sambil tersenyum

"Sudah siap?" tanya Siwon pada Changmin.

"Ne, kajja!" Changmin sudah akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen sebelum akhirnya ia teringat sesuatu dan kembali memasuki apartemen.

"Em.. Yunho.. Maaf, kita perginya lain kali saja. Aku mau pergi dengan Siwon hyung.. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengajak hyung-ku pergi! Bye!" ucap Changmin sambil cepat berlalu tanpa memberi jeda untuk Yunho bicara.

"Siapa Yunho?" tanya Siwon saat beranjak berjalan bersama Changmin menuju parkiran.

"Oh itu.. Dia teman sekelasku di sekolah.."

"Kau sudah ada janji dengannya? Kenapa malah mengajakku pergi?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Ani.. Ia tiba - tiba saja datang.." bohong Changmin.

Ya, karena ia tak mau mengganggu momen YunKyu yang sedang asyik mengobrol, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelepon Siwon dan memintanya untuk segera menjemputnya.

"Tapi rasanya aku tidak asing dengan nama Yunho.." ucap Siwon sambil menyetir mobilnya.

" Hm mungkin karena ia pernah menjadi _back dancer_mu" jawab Changmin

"Ah Ne! Jadi Yunho teman sekelasmu itu Jung Yunho? Wahh aku sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengannya!" ucap Siwon antusias. Bohong! Entah apa sebenarnya maksud Siwon berbohong seperti itu. Padahal jelas – jelas ia selalu bertemu Yunho di rumah sakit ketika menjenguk Changmin.

"Ne.. Lain kali akan aku pertemukan kalian" ucap Changmin malas.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau Yunho dan Kyuhyun suruh menyusul kita saja? Bukannya Kyuhyun hari ini sedang tidak ada jadwal?"

"Eh?" Changmin terkejut dengan ide dadakan yang dilontarkan Siwon.

Dan akhirnya Changmin pun hanya bisa pasrah ketika akhirnya mereka berempat berakhir di Lotte World.

"Wuaah ice creeeeaam!" seru Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan saat melihat toko ice cream di dekat pintu masuk

"Ah Ne, kalau begitu kalian tunggu di sini saja. Biar aku dan Yunho yang membeli ice cream" ucap Siwon sambil mengajak Yunho berjalan menuju toko yang dimaksud.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau teman sekelas Changmin.." ucap Siwon sambil menunggu antrian

"Ne.. Kau sendiri? Ada hubungan apa dengan Changmin?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Entahlah.. Aku juga bingung. Waktu itu aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun bilang, adiknya juga menyukaiku.. Oleh karena itu, Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk mendekati adiknya.."

"Jadi, orang yang sebenarnya kau suka itu Kyuhyun? Bukan Changmin?" tanya Yunho memastikan. Sedikit rasa lega menerpa hatinya.

Siwon menaikkan bahunya.

"Aku masih ragu dengan perasaanku.. Di satu sisi, aku memang menyukai Kyuhyun.. Tapi di sisi lain, aku ingin melindungi Changmin.. Karena menurutku, Changmin lebih butuh perhatian dibanding Kyuhyun"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Kau tahu, Changmin selalu merasa tersisihkan di keluarganya. Menurutku, ia memiliki bakat terpendam yang selama ini tidak diperhatikan orang tuanya. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu dipuja orang tuanya bahkan semua orang di negeri ini. Jadi kupikir, tidak ada salahnya kan membagi perhatianku untuk Changmin agar ia bahagia.."

Yunho sungguh tersentuh dengan apa yang diucapkan Siwon.

Bagaimana mungkin Yunho tak menyadarinya selama ini. Yunho yang selalu memuja Kyuhyun di hadapan Changmin pasti telah membuat Changmin sedih.

"Ini ice cream strawberry dan vanilla-nya.." ucap si penjual ice cream membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

Seusai membayar, Siwon mengambil ice cream vanilla dan Yunho mengambil ice cream strawberry.

"Tapi asal kau tahu, ada yang lebih aneh menurutku.."ucap Siwon menggantung kalimatnya.

"Aneh? Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Changmin pernah bercerita kejadian yang membuatnya menyukaiku.. Ia bilang waktu itu ia melihatku sedang menari di tepi sungai Han saat turun hujan.."

**Deg!**

Jantung Yunho mendadak berpacu lebih cepat dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"..hingga akhirnya tinggal ia seorang diri yang masih bertahan menonton pertunjukanku, dan aku menghampirinya serta memberikan jaketku untuknya.. Yang membuatku merasa aneh, aku tidak mengingat sama sekali kejadian itu!"

_Jadi..._

_Changmin salah kira.._

Yunho masih ingat dengan jelas saat ia menyamar sebagai CSW dan menari di tepi sungai Han. Dan memberikan jaket kulitnya pada penonton special yang bertepuk tangan seorang diri di bawah guyuran hujan deras. Ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah penonton itu karena ia menggunakan kacamata hitam yang berkabut.

_Jadi..._

_Selama ini.._

_Orang yang disukai Changmin adalah..._

_Aku?_

"Ayo kita antarkan ice cream ini.." ucap Siwon sambil mendahului Yunho.

"Tunggu!" Yunho menghentikan langkah Siwon yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kita tukar ice creamnya.." ucap Yunho sambil mengambil ice cream vanilla dari tangan Siwon dan memberikan ice cream strawberry dari tangan Yunho.

"Tapi ini untuk Changmin" ucap Siwon menunjuk ice cream strawberry yang ada di tangannya.

"Ne, Changmin suka strawberry" jawab Yunho yakin.

"Ah ya, aku lupa.. Yang suka rasa vanilla itu justru Kyuhyun!" jawab Siwon yakin.

Dan mereka pun kembali pada pasangan masing - masing.

Siwon memberikan ice cream strawberry pada Changmin dan Yunho memberikan ice cream vanilla pada Kyuhyun.

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka strawberry/vanilla?" ucap Changmin dan Kyuhyun berbarengan.

Sedangkan Yunho dan Siwon hanya saling melempar senyum simpul satu sama lain melihat tingkah laku anak kembar di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka berempat sudah kembali ke apartemen Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Yunho dan Siwon mengobrol seru di ruang tamu, Kyuhyun mandi, dan Changmin membuatkan minum.

Changmin sedikit berbunga - bunga mengingat perhatian - perhatian Siwon padanya selama jalan - jalan tadi. Dengan senyum yang terulas terus di wajahnya, Changmin beranjak untuk mengantarkan minuman ke ruang tamu.

"Jadi, penari yang menyamar sebagai aku di tepi sungai Han waktu itu adalah kau?!"

Changmin membeku mendengar pertanyaan Siwon untuk Yunho. Dan dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi itu artinya orang yang selama ini disukai Changmin itu adalah kau!"

"Ani.. Tidak seperti itu.. Changmin menyukaimu bukan karena itu saja. Ia juga senang dengan segala perhatian yang kau berikan untuknya.. Bahkan kau adalah orang yang pertama dilihatnya saat ia siuman.." sangkal Yunho.

"Ani! Aku disana baru beberapa menit! Sedangkan kau di sana selama 3 hari berturut - turut!"

**Deg!**

Tiba - tiba saja Changmin merasa lututnya lemas mendapati kebenaran ini.

_Jadi Yunho berbohong saat ia bilang kalau ia membolos sekolah untuk bekerja?_

_Jadi... _

_Selama 3 hari itu, Yunho tak pernah meninggalkanku?_

"Oh ayolah.. Kau harus jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri! Kau menyukai Changmin kan?"

"E-eh?"

"Aku tahu kalau kau yang meninggalkan bunga lili di depan ruang rawat Changmin! Karena hanya kau yang tahu apa yang disukai Changmin. Seperti ice cream rasa strawberry tadi... Aku tidak tahu Changmin suka strawberry kalau bukan Kau yang memberitahunya.."

"Ah.. Ne.. Sepertinya aku ketahuan.." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "..Aku memang jatuh cinta pada Changmin.."

**Prang!**

Sontak semua mata tertuju pada Changmin yang berlutut lemas dengan pecahan cangkir di hadapannya.

"Changmin/Minnie!" teriak Siwon dan Yunho bersamaan dan menghampiri Changmin.

"Kau obati lukanya, biar aku yang membereskan ini.." perintah Siwon pada Yunho.

Dengan anggukan pasti Yunho menggendong Changmin dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

"Minnie, dimana kotak P3K-nya?" tanya Yunho setelah mendudukkan Changmin di tepi ranjang.

"hiks.. hikss.." bukannya menjawab Changmin malah menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan terisak kecil.

Melihat hal itu, Yunho berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang panik dan duduk di samping Changmin. Ia semakin tak tega saat melihat bahu Changmin yang semakin bergetar hebat.

"Ssh.. Uljima.." Yunho membawa Changmin dalam dekapannya. Dengan membelai lembut punggung Changmin, Yunho terus berusaha menenangkan Changmin yang masih menangis.

"Apa lututmu sakit sekali? Biar aku obati dulu lukamu.." Yunho sudah akan melepaskan pelukannya saat tiba - tiba saja Changmin memeluk Yunho dengan erat, seolah tak mau melepasnya pergi.

"Aku tidak apa - apa.." bisik Changmin dalam pelukan Yunho. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Yunho dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Ne.. Tapi tetap saja lututmu perlu diobati.."ucap Yunho dengan lembut sambil membalas pelukan Changmin dengan erat.

"Bukan lututku yang harusnya kau obati, tapi...hatiku" ucap Changmin dengan lirih, walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Tak kalah kencangnya dengan debaran jantung Yunho saat ini.

"Jadi.. Kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan pada Siwon tadi, hm?" Yunho memberanikan diri untuk mengecup puncak kepala Changmin berkali - kali dan mempererat lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Changmin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minnie.." bisik Yunho di telinga Changmin.

"Katakan sekali lagi.." ucap Changmin sambil melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca - kaca.

"Aku, Jung Yunho, mencintaimu.. Shim Changmin.." ucap Yunho sambil menatap intens bambi eyes di hadapannya.

"T-tapi... A-aku.. Ng.. Mengenai Kyuhyun.."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya" potong Yunho pada kalimat keraguan Changmin. "Awalnya aku memang terkejut saat menolongmu yang pingsan dan terjatuh dari atas panggung.. Aku terkejut saat mendapati bukan Kyuhyun yang dalam gendonganku saat itu. Tapi kemudian aku tersadar pada apa yang selama ini kau lakukan padaku.. Aku sadar bahwa bukan Kyuhyun orang yang selama ini mencuri hatiku.. Tapi adik kembarnya yang jauh lebih manis dari Kyuhyun.." dan ucapan Yunho berhasil membuat wajah Changmin memerah sempurna sehingga ia memilih untuk membenamkan kembali wajahnya di bahu Yunho.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." bisik Changmin malu - malu.

.

.

.

"Kalau dari dulu aku tahu kau itu sukanya sama Yunho bukan sama Siwon, sudah pasti dari dulu aku menjabat sebagai kekasih Siwon!" cibir Kyuhyun pada Yunho dan Changmin.

"Tapi sekarang kan kau memang kekasihku, babyKyu.." ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang, membuat si pemilik tubuh merona dengan manis.

Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk berlibur di pulau Jeju hanya untuk merayakan hari jadi pasangan masing - masing.

Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang dipeluk dan dicium - cium dengan mesumnya oleh Siwon.. Yunho dan Changmin memutuskan untuk berjalan di tepi pantai yang tak jauh dari _cottage_ mereka berada.

_Two Magical Flower.._

"Kau masih percaya dongeng itu, Minnie?" tanya Yunho sambil menautkan sela - sela jarinya di sela - sela jari Changmin. Membuat dua buah gelang yang sama persis terlihat serasi berdampingan di tangan masing - masing.

"Ne.. Aku selalu percaya dongeng itu.."

"Kenapa?" Yunho mengernyit bingung.

"Karena dua buah langkah itulah yang selalu menuntunku ke arahmu.."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne.. Tapi bodohnya aku saat baru menyadarinya sekarang.."

Changmin memejamkan matanya mengingat semua keajaibannya.

Satu..

Dua...

Ia membuka mata dan melihat namanya berdampingan dengan nama Jung Yunho di mading sekolah selama tiga tahun berturut - turut.

Satu..

Dua...

Changmin membuka mata dan menemukan sosok Jung Yunho di sana, melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum lembut dari arah tempat duduknya saat memasuki kelas.

Satu..

Dua...

Changmin membuka mata dan menemukan gelang yang saat ini ia pakai berpasangan dengan gelang yang dipakai oleh Jung Yunho.

Satu..

Dua...

Changmin membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok Jung Yunho di hadapannya tersenyum lembut dan menyerahkan setangkai Lili untuknya.

Satu..

Dua...

Changmin membuka matanya dan mengambil sebucket bunga Lili di depan ruang rawatnya di rumah sakit, yang ia yakini dari seseorang bernama Jung Yunho.

Dan setelahnya, Changmin tak lagi mengucapkan mantra _Two magical flower_ itu lagi.

Karena tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah menemukan keajaibannya. Keajaiban cintanya yang mengarah hanya pada satu orang.

Jung Yunho.

"Maukah kau melakukannya sekarang untukku?" pinta Yunho menghentikan langkah keduanya di hadapan sang matahari terbenam.

"Mantera itu?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Ne.. Ucapkan mantera itu sekarang.." Yunho tersenyum lembut menikmati indahnya wajah sang kekasih diterpa cahaya senja yang syahdu.

"Aku sudah lama tak melakukannya lagi"

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja.."

"Satu.." Changmin memejamkan matanya dan Yunho yang mendengar gumaman itu menggenggam kedua tangan Changmin. Menautkan jemarinya pada sela - sela jari di hadapannya.

"Dua.." Changmin membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan wajah tampan Yunho yang tak berjarak di wajahnya.

Ia bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Menyapu dan memagut mesra. Changmin tersenyum dalam ciuman pertamanya. Dan _bambi eyes _itu pun turut menutup indah menikmati lembutnya bibir sang kekasih yang bertaut pada bibirnya.

Dua buah gelang yang kini saling menyentuh satu sama lain, juga sang matahari terbenam yang mengintip di balik samudera, menjadi saksi keajaiban cinta mereka.

_Two Magical Flower.._

_Changmin telah menemukan kebahagiaan dalam dua hitungan terakhir sang mantera.._

_._

_._

_._

**How is it, reader-san?**

**Bagus, jelek, flat? Just Leave in comment please..**

**Author terima kasih sekali bagi yang sudah baca, review, follow or fav ff author sebelum-sebelumnya. Tapi author juga mau minta maaf kalau hutang ff chaptered author sepertinya tidak akan berlanjut**


End file.
